Radweg (Deutschland)
thumb|Typischer sogenannter anderer (nichtbenutzungspflichtiger) Radweg in [[Berlin, Luxemburger Straße]] Fahrradwege, auch kurz Radwege genannt, sind Sonderwege und Sonderfahrspuren im öffentlichen Straßenverkehr, die für die Nutzung durch Fahrräder vorgesehen oder vorbehalten sind. Entwicklung der Radwege und der Radwegebenutzungspflicht in Deutschland Die ersten Pläne für gesonderte Radwege stammen bereits aus den 1920er Jahren. Seitens Verkehrsplanern und Verkehrspolitikern bestand ein wachsendes Interesse an einer Ausweitung des zu dieser Zeit noch schwachen motorisierten Individualverkehrs. Das Fahrrad, das zu dieser Zeit ein Massenverkehrsmittel insbesondere für die Arbeiter war, galt dabei als Hindernis für das Automobil. Daher kamen Verkehrsplaner auf die Idee, den Radverkehr auf Sonderwege zu verlagern, um die Fahrbahn für den Autoverkehr hindernisfrei zu machen. Diese Ansicht zum Verhältnis von Fahrrad zu Auto wurde in den 1920ern noch offen ausgesprochen. Die Nationalsozialisten setzen nach der Machtübernahme 1933 die ungehemmte Fortschrittsgläubigkeit der 1920er in konkrete Politik um und schufen auch im Straßenverkehr ein Mehrklassensystem, das sich auf das „Recht des Stärkeren“ stützte. Das Fahrrad sollte weg von der Fahrbahn, diese Politik wurde stark von Nationalsozialistischen Kraftfahrerkorps (NSKK) und den im Deutschen Automobil-Club (DDAC) gleichgeschalteten Automobilvereinen untestützt. Das Reichsverkehrsministerium erließ zum 1. Oktober 1934 die erste Reichs-Straßen-Verkehrs-Ordnung (RStVO) erlassen. Mit ihr wurde die sogenannte allgemeine Radwegebenutzungspflicht eingeführt, mit der Fahrradfahrer gezwungen waren, jeden nach Fahrradweg aussehenden Sonderweg neben der Fahrbahn zu benutzen, unabhängig von seiner Beschaffenheit. Eine Presseerklärung des Reichsverkehrsministerium Einführung der RStVO mit Hinblick auf die Olympiade 1936 verlautete: : Zeigen wir dem staunenden Ausländer einen neuen Beweis für ein aufstrebendes Deutschland, in dem der Kraftfahrer nicht nur auf den Autobahnen, sondern auf allen Straßen durch den Radfahrer freie, sichere Bahn findet. Diese Regelung blieb uneingeschränkt bis zur Straßenverkehrsnovelle des Jahres 1998 in Kraft. Zwar wurde nach dem Krieg die noch sehr deutliche Argumentation „Das Fahrrad ist ein Verkehrshindernis und gehört nicht auf die Fahrbahn“ offiziell nicht mehr verwendet, statt dessen war von der Sicherheit für den Radverkehr die Rede. Mit kontinuierlich abnehmendem Radverkehr in den 1960er und 1970er Jahren geriet das Thema zunehmend aus dem Fokus. Erst mit dem erwachenden Umweltbewußtsein seit Mitte der 1980er Jahre setzte auch eine Renaissance des Fahrrads ein, der Radverkehr nahm langsam wieder zu. Gleichzeitig stieg bei den Alltagsradlern auch das Bewußtsein für die Probleme des Radverkehrs, mit denen sie täglich konfrontiert wurden. Die damalige rot-gründe Bundesregierung setzte 1998 eine Novelle der Straßenverkehrs-Ordnung (StVO) in Kraft, die Erleichtungen für den Radverkehr mit sich und insbesondere eine teilweise Aufhebung der allgemeinen Radwegebenutzungspflicht mit sich brachten, bauliche und verkehrstechnische Vorgaben für benutzungspflichtige Radwege wurden definiert. Viele Kommunen halten sich jedoch nicht an diese Vorgaben und weisen benutzungspflichtige Radwege auch dort aus, wo es den Bestimmungen der StVO widerspricht. Viele Wege entsprechen zudem nicht den baulichen Mindesstandards. Nicht selten verlautet aus diesen Behörden neben dem Argument für eine angebliche Sicherung des Radverkehrs immer noch offen das alte Argument, der Autoverkehr dürfe von Fahrrädern nicht behindert werden. Wie stark jedoch trotz aller Dementis seitens Verkehrspolitikern und Verkehrsplanern das Thema Be- und Entschleunigung des motorisierten Verkehrs in dem Zusammenhang eine Rolle spielt, zeigt sich an Tempo-30-Zonen. Hier dürfen keine benutzungspflichtigen Radwege ausgewiesen werden, da das Fahrrad implizit als Mittel zur Entschleunigung – mit anderen Worten: Behinderung – des Automobilverkehrs herhalten muß. Probleme auf Radwegen Geradeausfahrspur rechts von der Rechtsabbiegerspur Würde ein Verkehrsplaner das mit den Autos machen, würde man ihn kurzerhand in die Klapsmühle stecken. Tempolimit Der Fahrzeugführer darf nur so schnell fahren, daß er innerhalb der übersehbaren Strecke halten kann. Weiter: Auf Fahrbahnen, die so schmal sind, daß dort entgegenkommende Fahrzeuge gefährdet werden könnten, muß er jedoch so langsam fahren, daß er mindestens innerhalb der Hälfte der übersehbaren Strecke halten kann. StVO §3 Mit übersehbarer Strecke kann nicht die Horziontline der Strecke gemeint sein, sondern es sind vermutlich auch alle dazwischenliegenden Kreuzungen und Einfahrten zu berücksichtigen. Beim Fahrradfahren befindet sich der Radler im instabilen dynamischen Gleichgewicht. Dies bedeutet der Radler pendelt um seine Gleichgewichtsachse. Diese Pendelbewegung wird um so geringer je schneller der Radler fährt. Um auf einem schmalen Radweg sich fortzubewegen benötigt der Radler also eine Mindestgeschwindigkeit von ca. 13 km/h. Somit ist seine Mindestgeschwindigkeit und die notwendig übersehbare Strecke systembedingt vorgegeben. Logischerweise muss ein Radweg so ausgelegt sein, dass eine übersehbare Strecke von mindestens 8 Metern auf Radwegen vorhanden sein muß, ansonsten liegt eine Gefährdung des Radlers durch die zuständig Baubehörde vor. Überholverbot Beim Überholen muß ein ausreichender Sicherheitsabstand eingehalten werden. StVO §5 Aus der Rechtssprechung über den einzuhaltenden Sicherheitsabstand gegenüber Radfahrern folgt, daß die meisten Radwege nicht breit genug zum Überholen sind. Kinder Für Radfahrer, die jünger als 9 Jahre alt sind, gilt die Gehwegbenutzungspflicht. StVO §2 D.h. sie dürfen auch nicht auf Radwegen fahren, wenn sich daneben ein Gehweg befindet. Vermutlich werden Kinder unter 9 Jahren von der Straße verwiesen, weil man von ihnen kein verkehrsgerechtes Verhalten verlangen kann. Auf benutzungspflichtigen Geh-Radwegen muß sich der von der Straße verwiesene Radfahrer dann auf viel engerem Platz mit diesen Verkehrshindernissen herumärgern, die man den Autofahrern nicht zumuten wollte. Müll Radwege werden oftmals als Müllhalden missbraucht. Die Plattenwahrscheinlichkeit ist deutlich höher als auf der Straße. Benutzungspflicht Grundsatz Benutzungspflichtig sind Radwege nur, wenn sie durch ein Zeichen 237 (Radweg), 240 (gemeinsamer Geh- und Radweg) oder 241 (getrennter Geh- und Radweg) gekennzeichnet sind, Das Zeichen muss als Schild herumstehen und häufig genug, mindestens nach einer Einmündung auf der Seite des Radwegs, wiederholt werden. Die Benutzungspflicht (bzw. Erlaubnis, den Radweg zu befahren), gilt nur für die ausgeschilderte Fahrtrichtung. Darüber hinaus gibt es nicht benutzungspflichtige Radwege. Das sind Wege, die eindeutig als Radweg erkannt werden können, aber nicht durch eines der Zeichen 237, 240 oder 241 beschildert sind. Radwege links der Fahrbahn (linksseitige Radwege) dürfen in der Regel nicht befahren werden. Sie dürfen nur dann ausnahmsweise benutzt werden, wenn sie entsprechend beschildert (Zeichen 237, 240 oder 241 oder "Radfahrer frei") sind. Befürworter * ADAC Gegner * ADFC: Lehnt laut Grundsatzprogrammen die RWBP radikal ab, doch die aktuelle Führung will nur die Anzahl der Anordnungen auf das "erforderliche Maß" reduzieren. Die örtlichen ADFC-Gliederungen fordern quasi durchweg neue Radwege, die natürlich benutzungspflichtig ausgewiesen werden, wenn sie gebaut wurden. * HPV Deutschland: Die Mitgliederversammlung 2003 hatte Aktivitäten der Vereinsorgane gegen die Benutzungspflicht erlaubt. 2008 blockierte der deutsche Redakteur der Vereinszeitschrift Infobull den Informationsaustausch darüber mit dem Hinweis der HPV sei zu klein, um etwas zu bewegen. * Initiative Cycleride (IC): Hat im Jahr 2007 die Petition gegen die Radwegbenutzungspflicht erarbeitet und das Mitglied Sven Ledebrink hat sie eingereicht. * VCD (Verkehrsclub Deutschland): Spricht sich gegen die Benutzungspflicht vor Radwegen aus und vertritt diese Position auch aktiv gegenüber dem Bundeverkehrsministerium und Behörden. * Verein gegen Radwege (VGR): Aufklärung über die negativen Effekte von Radwegen; Radfahren auf der Fahrbahn als gesellschaftlicher Konsens. Begründung * Fahrräder fahren wackeliger als Mofas.Urteil des Bundesverwaltungsgerichts Ausnahmen Allgemein *Die Benutzungspflicht von Radwegen ist eigentlich ein Benutzungsverbot der Fahrbahn für Radfahrer. Daher kann sie nur greifen, wenn auch eine Fahrbahn neben dem Radweg verläuft. Alle anderen (nicht straßenbegleitenden) Radwege sind natürlich nicht benutzungspflichtig. *Um benutzungspflichtig zu sein, muss ein Radweg benutzbar sein, also prinzipiell befahrbar. Andernfalls entfällt die Benutzungspflicht. Beispiele: wenn der Radweg schneebedeckt, die begleitende Fahrbahn aber geräumt ist; bei Glasscherben auf dem Radweg; wenn er zugestellt oder zugeparkt ist. *Die Benutzung des Raadwegs muss auch zumutbar sein, sonst ist er ebenfalls nicht benutzungspflichtig. Dieser rechtliche Begriff ist nur schwer konkret zu fassen. Er unterliegt immer einer Wertung, die letztlich nur ein Gericht vornehmen kann. Mögliche Fälle: Wenn der Radweg von vielen Fußgängern begangen wird; bei sehr kurzen Radwegen, weil dort das Widereinfahren in die Fahrbahn gefährlich ist, besonders wenn sie nur auf Umwegen zu erreichen sind oder links der Fahrbahn liegen. Verbände 16 oder mehr Radler können einen Verband bilden. Dann dürfen sie zu zweit nebeneinander auf der Fahrbahn fahren.StVO §27 Ausnahmegenehmigung für Meckerer Anscheinend hat man die Chance auf eine Ausnahmegenehmigung, wenn man sich nur ernsthaft genug beschwert.http://www.velomobilforum.de/forum/showthread.php?p=204761#post204761 Widerstand John Forester zweifelte 1997: Karten von straßenbegleitenden Radwegen Zur Tourenplanung ist es sinnvoll Karten mit eingezeichneten straßenbegleitenden Radwegen zu haben. Die Einen vermeiden dann genau dieses Straßen und Gegenden, aber andere suchen vielleicht sogar extra solche Straßen. * Straßenbegleitende Radwege in Brandenburg Radwegebau Baden-Württemberg Der ADFC in Baden-Württemberg ist voll vom Baufieber befallen. In der Handlungsempfehlung Handlungsempfehlung des Runden Tisches in Baden-Württemberg des sogenannten "Runden Tisches" geht es praktisch nur um Radwegebau. Kein Wort von Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen oder anderen Verkehrsbeschränkungen für den motorisierten Individualverkehr (MIV). Auch von der Aufhebung der Radwegbenutzungspflicht ist nicht die Rede. Rheinland-Pfalz Rekordausgaben für Radwege in 2008 titelt die Pressemitteilung der Landesregierung.Pressemitteilung Es geht nur um Radtourismus - kein Wort von Umweltschutz, Klimaschutz und Verkehrsverlagerung. Umweltbelastung durch Radwege Winterdienst Laut BUND findet bereits 20 Prozent des Winterdienstes mit Tausalz auf Radwegen statt. Beachte: bereits, d.h. es ist noch mehr zu befürchten.BUND Induzierter Verkehr Radwege erzeugen zusätzlichen Autoverkehr. Weshalb Radwege straßenbegleitend sein müssen Nur auf straßenbegleitenden Radwegen gilt die Radwegbenutzungspflicht. Diese ist das Wesentliche. Radwege werden gebaut, um den Autofahrern freie Bahn zu verschaffen. John Forester schrieb 1988: Alternative zu Radwegen * Verkehrsbeschränkungen für den MIV ** Tempolimits ** Zeitweise Sperrungen * Stadt der kurzen Wege * Verlagerung des MIV auf den Öffentlichen Verkehr * Kompromiss: Benutzungspflicht nur bis zum 15.Lebensjahr? * Kompromiss: Benutzungspflicht nicht auf kombinierten Gehradwegen? Siehe auch * Radfahrstreifen * Radwegkosten * Volkswirtschaftliche Kosten der Radwegbenutzungspflicht * Warum fahren viele Radfahrer lieber auf der Fahrbahn, als auf dem begleitenden Radweg? * Nationaler Radverkehrsplan * Auslastungsgrad von Straßen und Radwegen * Recht Weblinks * Vorsicht Radweg! von Markus Sander * Fördern Radwege den Radverkehr? * ADFC FDF "Russisches Roulette" auf Radwegen * ADFC FDF "Geschichte der Radfahrwege von Volker Briese * Plädoyer für die Abschaffung der Radwegebenutzungspflicht * [http://www.johnforester.com/Articles/Social/Pucher01.htm Germany has stolen cyclists' rights to ride on the roads ... * MyBikeLane Dokumentation des Radwegmissbrauchs * Erschütternde Radwege (1988) * Urteile zum Fahrrad- und Fußgängerverkehr von Peter de Leuw * Entwicklung und Potentiale des Fahrradverkehrs: Oberflächengestaltung von Radwegen * Mögliche Ursachen von Radwegen ;Rechtliche Möglichkeiten gegen die Benutzungspflicht * Was tun gegen "illegale" Radwege? von Peter de Leuw * Was tun gegen die Benutzungspflicht von Radwegen? von Bernd Sluka * Musterwidersprüche bei der Initiative Cycleride Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Verkehrspolitik Kategorie:Verkehrsrecht